Just Practice
by Twin-Lupus
Summary: "There's something I've been meaning to… to practice. You'll help me, won't you, Chat?" When Ladybug asks for a favor, how can he possibly say no?
1. Chapter 1

**I originally posted this on tumblr, but now that it's multiple parts, I felt I should collect it all into one story. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The first time it happens is on a roof overlooking the Eiffel Tower.

If he had been given the chance to plan it, he would not have done anything differently. The lights are going off on the Tower, sparkling and crackling behind them, and as Ladybug turns to him, they glitter in her eyes, reflected back at him. Her hands are clasped at her chest and she is biting her lip; she looks uncharacteristically nervous. His heart skips a beat as she says, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he says, stomach doing a weird cartwheel.

She breathes in through her nose, as if steeling herself. "There's been something I've been meaning to… to practice. I… really want to be better at it. I don't know who… I just need help. You'll help me, won't you, Chat?"

He grins widely. "Of course. Anything for you, My Lady."

Her eyes grow soft, looking at something he can't see. "There's this boy that I really, really like. I want to ask him to a dance in the future and I want… I want to kiss him. After the dance. In front of the fountain. That will go off in a thousand beautiful directions and make an arch over–" She puts a hand over her mouth with a slight smile. "The point is, I want to be good at it when it happens, and I've never kissed anyone before. I know it might be too much to ask… but could you help me practice? I know you must have kissed plenty of girls, and well… what's one more?"

Chat feels the smile slide off his face. His stomach, previously filled with butterflies, now is like lead, sinking lower and lower with every word. He's actually never kissed anyone either, and he's not sure what hurts more: the fact that she thinks he has, or the fact that she want to kiss him in preparation for another boy.

He's never felt more torn. The moon is full in the sky, the air smells sweet, and Ladybug wants to kiss him, but it feels so _wrong_ –

The hopeful, pleading look on her face breaks his resolve.

He pins the grin back into place. "Well, if that's what My Lady wants, how can I say no? I'm happy to share my expertise."

Ladybug drops her hands to her hips, looking much more like herself to chide him, "Don't rub it in, Kitty Cat. Not all of us are so lucky in love, you ladies' man."

He wants to blurt out that he'd trade for an ounce of good luck for the one Lady that matters, but he swallows the words because she's in front of him now, hands on his shoulders, and she slams their lips together.

Despite their collective inexperience, despite his conflicting feelings, fireworks explode behind his eyes, because _she is kissing him_ and her lips are soft and she smells a little like vanilla and his arms rise like a sleepwalker's to wrap around her waist.

He tilts his head and things fall into place, and his grip tightens on her hips. They stay that way for what might be hours, might be days, until she pulls back with a pink glow to her cheeks and slightly swollen lips.

"So how was that, Chat? Am I any good?"

A million things he wants to say run through his head. "I think you'll need more practice."

* * *

The second time it happens is at the end of a routine patrol.

Though the way she stops swinging across the rooftops and turns to him looking a little sheepish makes him wonder if there was anything 'routine' about this patrol at all.

"Chat, I… really appreciated your help before. I trust your advice, and I really don't want to embarrass myself with this guy. Would you mind giving me my second lesson?"

Chat is still too focused on imagining his rival – who is he? what does he have that Chat Noir doesn't? – that he barely notices Ladybug until she is right in front of him.

"Chat?" she asks, hand on his cheek.

He looks into her eyes, then moves forward to close the gap between them.

If he can't be this boy that has won Ladybug's affections away from him, he can at least steal as many kisses from him as possible. He puts his hands on her shoulders, drawing her a little closer, and pretends that's enough.

* * *

The third, fourth, fifth, and sixth times it happens leave him reeling, drunk off of the feel of her lips and the taste of her tongue and the sounds of her soft moans.

The seventh, eighth, and ninth times it happens make him desperate for more.

The tenth, eleventh, twelfth, and thirteenth times it happens twist his stomach up in knots.

Every time, when she circles her arms around his neck and plays with the hair at the nape of his neck, he forgets it isn't real. Every time, when she curls her hand against his chest, he manages to push the thought away. Every time, when her breathy giggles ghost across his neck, he falls further in love.

And every time she pulls away and says, "Just for practice."

He's addicted. Her lips are like a drug, and like a drug, he knows he shouldn't, knows he's only hurting himself more, but like a drug, he goes back every time. There is a part of him, a small voice in his ear, a whisper in the back of his mind, that tells him with just one more kiss, just one more, he can make Ladybug forget this boy and fall for him.

He's gotten so good at lying to himself.

* * *

The last time it happens is when his heart breaks.

She pulls away with a light gasp, flushed and exhilarated. Chat leaves his eyes closed for another minute; his heart is racing and he is hungry for more. Ladybug's technique has improved _radically_ in the last few weeks.

"Chat, I really can't thank you enough. I feel so much more confident than I did before. I've been so shy in front of this boy before, but at least I know now that if he says yes and we go to the dance, I won't be terrible at kissing."

"Yes," he says, opening his eyes and licking his lips, "what a relief."

She stands up from the small ledge they had been sitting on, folding her hands neatly in front of her. "I really appreciate it. I think I'm ready."

Ladybug turns to him, eyes shining behind her mask.

"I don't need to practice anymore. Thank you, Chat."

The bottom falls out of the world and he feels every word like a needle. His veins are like ice.

He'll never kiss her again. He wants to cry.

But he manages a smile and says softly, "Anything for you, My Lady."

He's always had such bad luck.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks pass in a daze.

They still go on missions, still save the city, still rescue the hapless victims of Paris, still defeat evil. It feels perfunctory. It's hard for him to muster the energy to banter when he knows he's losing her to his invisible rival.

He tries, at first. Spending time with her is better than not, but he finds he's easily distracted these days. He stares at her lips, remembering exactly how they taste. He gazes at her hands, knowing he will never hold hers outside of battle. He looks into her masked face, wondering who she trusts enough to reveal herself to.

Like an addict, the withdrawal is worse than he ever had imagined; he craves another hit, just another taste–

Ladybug starts to notice the difference. At first, he thinks she tries to muscle through the awkwardness for the sake of the city, putting the needs of the citizens above their own – a quality he's always admired in her – but soon even she can't pretend things are normal. There are times, after they've defeated the villain _du jour_ , when she seems to take a breath, open her mouth to speak, but he doesn't want to hear it. He can handle her rejection, even if it breaks him, can handle just being partners, but he cannot handle her sympathy.

* * *

At school, everyone is abuzz with excitement over the upcoming holiday dance. The school has rented a hotel ballroom for the event, and it seems to be the only thing anyone can talk about; Adrien hasn't heard anyone discuss anything else for weeks.

He walks through the halls in a daze, mostly tuning people out. The inevitable happens, and girls begin to ask him to the dance. Dully, he rejects them, one after the other, barely registering the hurt on their faces as he brushes past.

But at the seventh time, he hesitates. Blinking out of his stupor, he looks down to see that it was Marinette who just asked him, grinning widely at him and looking slightly nervous.

He weighs his options. He likes Marinette, even though he doesn't know her very well, and she's friends with Alya, who he knows just yesterday asked Nino to the dance; it could be fun to go all together. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"You want to go to the dance together?" he asks, making sure he hadn't misheard.

Marinette nods enthusiastically, her smile slipping a little. She seems confused by his reaction.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds fun."

"Really?" Her voice is a squeak.

"Yeah. Nino and Alya are going together and it'll be fun in a group. Right?"

"Yeah!" she says loudly. She claps a hand to her mouth, then pulls it away, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. Yes, I think that sounds like a lot of fun."

As she leaves with a wave, Adrien has a fleeting moment of savage pleasure at the thought that Ladybug wasn't the only one who could go out with someone else, see, he could too – but it fades just as quickly as it comes as he sinks into a lull once again.

* * *

The night of the dance is warm; the city feels alive and electric. Adrien is dropped off outside the hotel in his usual limousine, but his other classmates are also emerging from similar vehicles. Everyone seems to have splurged for the evening.

He steps into the lobby, slipping his hands into his suit pockets. It's not his nicest suit – not by a long shot – but he still made sure to make an effort for the night, even if his heart isn't in it.

"Adrien!"

He turns to see Alya, Nino, and Marinette approaching him. Alya grabs Marinette's upper arm and drags her forward.

"Here's your date! Doesn't she look great?"

She does, in fact. She's wearing a purple dress that flatters her skin and her hair, and she's put on just a touch of makeup.

"Yeah, you look very pretty tonight."

"So do you!" she says. Behind her, Alya rolls her eyes skyward. "I mean, you look–"

"Let's go inside," Alya cuts across her. "C'mon boys."

* * *

They sit at a table together. Marinette seems oddly nervous at first, wringing her napkin in her lap, but as the dinner courses are brought out, she seems to relax and open up. Adrien is a little surprised at how much she comes out of her shell. He finds himself laughing more than he might have thought; she's _funny_.

After dinner is done, the music starts to build. Alya rapidly taps her hand against Nino's arm, and they get up in one fluid motion. Alya waves at Marinette to come join them as they depart, who glances from their retreating backs to Adrien.

"Should we?" she asks a little breathlessly.

Adrien shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

The music is fast and upbeat, and they fall into a quick rhythm. Nino and Alya are dancing nearby, so they form a small circle to jump and jive and jam. Adrien's never had the opportunity to dance with friends like this, and it's freeing in a way he hadn't known. Nino impresses everyone by dipping both girls with a flourish during one song, and Adrien demonstrates a proper twirl with each. As Marinette draws close to him during the twirl, she flashes him a huge grin at him, and for a moment it stirs something in his memory, but then she's twirling away from him again and he forgets it as the song changes and everyone cheers.

After another few songs, Adrien is sweating. Finally the tempo changes and a slow song comes on. Some couples draw closer together while others drift towards the dessert buffet, and Marinette turns to him.

"Let's get some air, I'm hot." She nods, and he's glad the moment is smoothed over; part of him wants to slow dance with her, but part of him is thinking about the smirk of a particular scarlet-clad superhero, and he needs some air.

They step into the garden. The paths are made of smooth sandstone, twisting into the darkness in intricate patterns. The rose bushes are perfectly manicured into rows, and they start to wander among them.

Their conversation is light-hearted, and again Adrien finds himself marveling at how funny Marinette can be. He feels better than he has in weeks.

Marinette stops in front of a large ornate fountain. It's a beautiful spot: low hanging willow branches brush the path and the moon illuminates the white stones that make up the gravel around the fountain.

She turns to him. The moonlight reflects in her eyes. "Adrien," she says, voice quiet but sure. "I've really had a great time tonight."

"Me too, Marinette."

She steps closer. "Thank you so much for coming with me, I had such a good time, I really can't thank you enough–"

She's babbling a little, as if steeling herself, and it's only when she's right in front of him does he realize what she's doing. For a moment, he wants to run, because he can see Ladybug in his mind's eye, and he knows how feels, but maybe–

maybe it would be best to move on–

and Marinette leans forward almost imperceptibly, and he closes his eyes. Their lips meet and he tilts his head like he'd practiced to many times with Ladybug, and their kiss falls into a rhythm, one that he knows well by now, one that does stir a few butterflies in his stomach now, one that seems vaguely familiar, one that is actually very familiar, one that is _exactly like–_

They pull back at the same time, and his expression of confusion and dawning realization is mirrored on her face. Adrien looks at her, really looks at Marinette for the first time, and now he sees, now he notices the same small bridge of freckles across her nose, now he notices the same curve of her lips, now he notices the same startling blue eyes staring up at him in wide-eyed disbelief.

Unsticking his tongue from the roof of his mouth, he forms the words that reveal more than he ever has, the few small ones that could change everything, and they come out in a whisper: "My Lad–?"

Marinette turns and bolts from the fountain.


	3. Chapter 3

The following weeks after the dance are some of the worst Adrien can remember.

The first day back at school is the worst. Marinette can't seem to make eye contact, but Alya doesn't share her qualms; her eyes shoot daggers at him all day. Nino nudges him several times, demanding under his breath to know what the hell happened. Adrien glances at Marinette, but doesn't answer. How can he? What can he possibly say to explain it?

As awkward as it is to be at school, it's worse out in the streets of Paris. The attacks on the city keep happening, and Ladybug and Chat Noir are still needed, but trying to fight an enemy with avoiding eye contact with your partner is almost impossible. Chat sustains a nasty bruise on his side and Ladybug gets a gash on her chin before they figure it out. The battles become stealth missions, with Chat sneaking forward and incapacitating the enemy and Ladybug quickly destroying the item and cleansing the akuma. The banter, the teamwork, the joy of it – it's gone.

Time passes in a dull blur. It's a gray montage of school and missions and model shoots, a colorless imitation of his life. Being Adrien was always stressful, but now being Chat Noir is too, and he can't escape his partner as either.

* * *

A villain deals him a bad blow, and as he retreats to the roof, he feels a a bruise rising on his cheek. He hears Ladybug use her Lucky Charm, and shortly thereafter, cleanse the akuma, and knowing that the job is done and she's not in danger, he's about to leave – he hadn't even needed to use his powers – when he hears, "Wait!"

Ladybug is standing behind him, clutching her hands to her chest and looking pained. "Are you hurt?" he asks quickly, but she shakes her head.

"Chat… I want to talk to you."

He turns to face her more fully as the beeping of her stone becomes increasingly insistent. Out of habit, he opens his mouth to warn her, but she only takes a deep breath. The beeping ends and a light engulfs Ladybug, and Marinette is standing before him.

He knew, obviously, but still, the significance of the act is not lost on him. He steps forward, not sure what to say.

But it seem she does. Marinette looks nervous, but the way she squares her shoulders is a move he recognizes from Ladybug.

"Chat, I'm… I'm so sorry." She sucks on her lips slightly as she glances away. "I… What I did was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Marinette takes another deep breath, then continues. "I knew… I knew you would say yes when I asked you for help because I knew you liked Ladybug. I really was nervous, and I… but I thought it wouldn't… I didn't take your feelings into account. I just wanted what I wanted and I… I didn't want to think about what you wanted."

Chat takes another step towards her.

She twists her fingers around as she talks, seemingly determined to say everything. "At first, I told myself it wasn't a big deal, you would get– get over it. I thought you would just… bounce back. But you didn't, and I felt so awful. But I was totally focused on my goal, and I told myself that after the dance, after I… got what I wanted, I'd focus on making it up to you. Apologizing to you. But then…"

He knows what happened next.

The night is warm, and the stars are out. It's similar to the night that started everything, including a nervous Marinette in front of him. But seeing her in civilian clothes perched precariously on a roof makes her look so vulnerable, so exposed, and his heart is in his throat at the thought.

She touches a hand to her ear, to the earrings she's worn the entire time, the ones he should have noticed long ago. Marinette smiles wistfully, then finally makes eye contact with him. "But I've been doing a lot of thinking these past few weeks. What happened before and what happened after… it made me realize something."

"What?"

"I realized that this partnership, what we have, I wouldn't give it up for anything. These past few weeks have been awful, and I mean ever since I hurt you. I've realized that if given the choice, Marinette would rather give up Adrien than Ladybug lose Chat Noir."

Her eyes are soft as she gazes at him. Finally, her shoulders seem to loosen, and she seems to relax.

"If that's okay with you."

In a rush, Chat is moving forward, and his arms are around her, and she's clutching him to her, and his claws are digging in slightly into her jacket, and she's crying a little and he might be too. They hold each other tightly, and in his emotional, overwhelmed state, he loses his grip on the transformation and feels it disintegrate around him. She doesn't move, doesn't flinch, just keeps holding him.

She smells like vanilla still, from her bakery, and her skin against his is soft, free of the constricting spandex. Adrien swallows, and whispers in her ear: "What if you could have both?"

Her grip on him tightens almost imperceptibly, but she nods, and her voice is steady. "I'd love that too."

Finally, they pull back, and Marinette gazes up into Adrien's bare face. She smiles, a little nervously, and they break apart with a few chuckles.

"I guess we still have a lot to learn about each other," she says. Adrien lifts a hand to rub at his neck.

"Yeah… there's a lot we still need to figure out."

"Yeah, we should take it slowly," Marinette says.

But he's staring at her lips again, and she's gazing at his collar bone, and there's a heat growing in the pit of his stomach. She bites her lip and he sucks air over his teeth, so she meets his eyes again. The dark, hooded look in them is mirrored in his own.

"Then again," she murmurs, stepping closer, "there are some things we do already know work well."

"Very well," Adrien says, mouth dry.

"Things we're already pretty good at."

"Very good at."

She's standing right in front of him, a pink tinge across the tops of her ears but a small, self-assured smile across her face. "There's a possibility we could, maybe, potentially–"

"Marinette, I really wanna kiss you." The words tumble out of his mouth before he knows what's happening, but he can't find it in himself to be embarrassed.

Her hands slide up his chest and gently grab his collar. "Well, good," she says, breath hot against his lips. "Because I really want to kiss you back."

And the kiss is as good as it had ever been, and she tastes as sweet as she ever did, and his heart pounds in his chest as much as it always had, but this kiss lasts much, much longer than all the others.

* * *

 **I hope you've all enjoyed this fic! I have QUITE a few other ideas for ML fic, so definitely keep your eye out, as well as checking out my tumblr for some drabbles!**


End file.
